


I Hear Your Voice

by Growing_ivy_inmymind



Series: Five Senses, All For You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Ideas, Childhood Friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Stormy nights, but it's all for a good cause, i hate hurting my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_ivy_inmymind/pseuds/Growing_ivy_inmymind
Summary: Studying for a test or hide and seek? Daichi needed to study but Suga wanted to play hide and seek.Seeing how weak Daichi was to that smile and those eyes, there really was no choice in the matter.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Five Senses, All For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	I Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/gifts).



> VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED: very shrot and non-graphic description of a panic attack, I will separate it by lines if you need to skip over it.

Waves. That was his first memory, the ocean waves. The steady beat of the water hitting the shore, the salty sea air, the gulls crying, the sun sparkeling brightly off the water. All of it was what made up the place he would go to in his mind whenever he needed to take a breath. Like when school was getting too stressful, or when his classmates were being too loud, or when the first years on the team wouldn't listen, or, like right in this instance, when his best friend was choosing to not know what personal space meant.

"C'mon, Daichi! It'll be fun!" Suga was sitting next to him on his bed, leaning over so his face was centimeters from Daichi's.

"Yes, I'm sure it would be, but are you forgetting about the test that we have tomorrow?" With every passing second, it was getting harder and harder to think. All he had to do was turn his head and tilt it up a little and they would be kissing. But he couldn't because Suga was his best friend.

"Maybe." He singsonged. The smirk on his face just screamed that he knew he was winning, that it was only a matter of minutes until he would get his way.

"Well, unlike you, I can't just go and hope for the best. You know that I'm a bad tester and need to study." Daichi's eyes stayed glued to the notes in his lap, but that didn't stop him from seeing the pout growing on Suga's face. "And no matter how much you beg, I am not gonna change my mind."

"You always say that and yet I always get my way. So, let's just skip the part where you pretend to be stubborn and just go!" Suga sat up and started inching towards the edge of Daichi's bed.

"No. Any other day, sure, I give in because those are small quizzes, but tomorrow's test is really important."

"C'mon, Daichi! It'll be fun!"

Daichi sighed. He knew that Suga wasn't going to take no for an answer, but he had to keep studying. "Fine. One more hour of studying, then we can go."

Suga sat and stared at the brunette, who was still keeping his eyes on the notebook in his lap. A smile broke across his face, "deal. But I'm setting a timer so you have to come with me."

"Whatever makes you happy." I'd do anything to make you happy.

To Daichi's dismay, that hour passed way too fast. The second the alarm started ringing, Suga threw his notes down on the bed and was pulling them from Daichi's hands. "C'mon! It's been an hour and you promised. Let's go!"

A heavy sigh made it's way from Daichi as he allowed himself to be pulled across the room.

They were out the door and down the street seemingly seconds later on their way to the forest.

"What made you want to do THIS of all things?" Daich asked as the crossed the street.

"I don't know, I just suddenly got the urge to play hide and seek in the woods at night. Is that too weird?" The question was laced with concern but Daichi pretended not to notice.

"From anyone else, yes too weird. But I expect this from you." Daichi glanced to the side to see Suga worrying at his lip. "Not having second thoughts are we?"

Suga's bravado was back in a second and he skipped a few steps ahead. "Not at all. It'll be fun!"

"Uh-hu. And who are you trying to convince?"

"Shut up, Daichi."

"Okay, okay. But seriously though, are you not worried about those storm clouds?" Daichi glanced to the sky for the umpteenth time on their way and would much rather be doing this under the stars. _It would be more romantic that way. . .No! Bad! Stop thinking that, he's your best friend!_

"Should I be? Stop worrying. How many storm clouds do we see that do nothing?" Suga pause to let his point sink in. "Besides, playing at night is cool and all, but playing in the dark was my goal."

"There is something wrong with you."

"I know. C'mon, we're almost there!"

Daichi followed Suga down the lightly worn path and into the woods; out of the glow of the street lights.

Suga led the two of them deeper until they couldn't see any evidence of the city the turned to Daichi, hands raised for rock paper scissors.

"You're a child." Daichi said in his most matter of fact voice but raised his hands none the less.

Daichi lost ~~on purpose~~ and listened to Suga count as he walked deeper into the dark.

". . .Forty-eight. Forty-nine. Fifty! Ready or not here I come!" Suga's voice echoed through the woods to Daichi's obvious hiding spot.

From where he was half hidden, Daich could hear Suga humming some American rhyme.

"Are you even trying?" Suga asked when he found Daich two minutes later.

"Um. . .no. I can hardly see anything and I'm cold. Let's go back to my house and watch tv."

"No! We've barely started. How about this, two turn counting each, then we can go back and binge something. I just had my first turn, so I'll get one more and you get two. But you have to actually try, if you don't we'll keep going until I say we're done." Suga's compromise what very un-Suga like.

"What are you up to?" Daichi asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"Nothing. Scout's honor." Suga put one hand over his heart and raised the other in the air.

"You were never a scout." Daichi deadpanned.

"I promise I'm not up to anything. C'mon, it's your turn to count."

Daichi rolled his eyes but started counting none the less. "Ready or not here I come!" He shouted when he was finished counting.

Daichi hated to admit it, but he was starting to have fun as he started looking for Suga.

Ever since they were kids, Daichi would always let Suga find him when they played hide and seek. But it would always take Daichi forever to find Suga, that is if he didn't give up and call out saying as much.

He moved deeper into the forest, there was no light. The trees were too thick to let any light come in from the street and the storm clouds above blocked out the moon and stars. The storm clouds looked _very_ heavy. It would be a miracle if they made it back to his house without being rained on.

"If it starts raining, we're going back!" Daichi shouted.

"Fine! But only if it's more than a drizzle." Suga's voice echoed somewhere off to the right. His musical laugh rang out next, followed by a twig snapping.

"You're not playing fair." Daich said, but there was no response this time. "Fine."

Daichi couldn't help but think that they ad always been like this. Suga could run ahead and bend some rules and break others, always keeping a few steps in front of Daich. But Daichi couldn't that, he had to follow all the rules, he was always following Suga just so much slower. He could never be as carefree as Suga. He could never catch up.

He could barely see, so he only half looked. Daichi was mostly listening for Suga's loud, excited breathing, when he heard a sneeze right behind him.

Daichi turned fast enough to give himself whiplash in time to see Suga about to sprint to his next hiding spot. "Found you."

Suga burst out laughing. "I was try. . ." His speech was broken up between bursts of laughter. That beautiful, sweet, musical laughter. "I was trying so. . .hard not. . .not to laugh. . .You were. . .you were st. . .standing right. . .right there!"

"Yeah, well, it's your turn now." For the first time that night, Daichi was glad for the darkness, thanking it for hiding his blush.

"Give me a minute." He was trying so hard to get his breathing under control.

When he was finally ready, Suga started counting.

Even though he was starting to have fun, Daichi did _not_ want to be outside when it started raining, so he hid as best as his bulky, not flexible body could allow.

Fifteen minutes he was found and cramping.

"I told you to try!" Suga complained when he found Daichi.

"I can't hide like you can. I'm not flexible like you are, and you're smaller than me too." Daichi could hardly see Suga's face, but somehow he could clearly see the unbelieving look on his face. "I promise. I really am tryi-" The feeling of rain starting to fall cut him off.

"C'mon. Speed round. Before it starts raining too hard. Ready, set, _go_!" Suga shouted and ran off, giving no choice.

He closed his eyes and slowly spun in a circle as he counted. "Ready or not, here I come!" Daichi yelled into the rain. It was coming down harder, he had to wipe the water from his eyes. "I'm giving up in thirty minutes! If I can't find you, you win and can chose my punishment, but we will be going back inside."

The only response he got was a deafening clap of thunder.

Daichi looked at his phone so he would know when he'd have to call it quits. He hadn't realized how long they had been out there, it was almost one in the morning.

 _I'm gonna fail tomorrow's test and I can't even be mad at him for it._ Daichi sighed. _I'd do anything for him.  
_

Daichi couldn't tell which way he was going; closer to the street they came from, or away. He could barely tell if he was walking in a line or a circle.

The rain was coming down harder by the minute. The ground was slippery and it was a struggle for Daichi to keep his balance.

Another thunderous clap of thunder shook Daichi's bones. Almost instantaneously a strike of lightning split the sky in a blinding flash of light. Daichi stood and tried to blink the stars from his eyes so he could continue his search for Suga.

A second line of lightning flashed across the sky, leaving the air smelling like ozone.

_That was too close. We can't stay out here much longer._

"Suga! I think we should go back now!" Daichi tried to yell over the storm but he could barely hear himself, he doubted Suga could hear him, especially if he was hidden in the opposite direction Daichi was heading. "Suga! I give up! Let's head back!"

Once again the only thing he got as a reply was another booming thunder clap.

There was another lightning strike, and this time it connected with something. There was a sickening splintering sound far off to Daichi's left. _That must have been where the lightning struck._ "Suga! We need to go home now! It's too dangerous to stay out here any longer! Suga! Suga, can you hear me?" Daichi's voice was horse and he could hear his own desperation. He needed to find Suga now.

* * *

He started to panic. He couldn't find Suga. He couldn't leave until he found him and he couldn't find him. Daichi couldn't find Suga. His breathing shortened and his heart rate increased. The dark woods around him began to spin and the ground seemed so far away. He lost Suga. He fell too far behind. He would never catch up with him now and it was all his fault.

* * *

"Calm down. Picture the ocean." Daichi whispered to himself. "Imagine the waves."

Daichi closed his eyes and did just that. He imagined the warm sand between his toes and the cool sea breeze blowing over his skin. He imagined the sound of the crying seagulls and laughing kids. He imagined the blue waters and the white foam as the waves broke. He took a deep breath through his nose and pretended he could smell the salty air.

One more deep breath and Daichi's breathing was normal. He held no hope for his heart rate slowing until both of them were safe in his room.

Daichi stood and tried to tune out the sound of the rain and thunder, tried to focus on anything that might be Suga.

Nothing.

He chose a direction and started walking. Daichi called for Suga every few steps then paused to hear for a response.

Still _nothing_.

Another lightning strike shot down to his do his right, so Daichi headed left. This had him going towards the fallen tree.

A sickening feeling washed over Daichi. His stomach was in knots and, somehow, his heart beat got faster.

"Suga! Suga! Can you hear me?" Daichi called as loud as he could. The thunder was booming every few seconds, drowning out everything.

It was too dark. Daichi could barely see the trees around him, let alone past the reach of his arms.

Daichi was too far behind Suga. He'd never catch up. He'd never be on the same level as his best friend. "Suga!" Daich screamed.

"Daichi!" He barely heard it. Daichi was sure he imagined it.

"Suga?"

"Daichi! Help me!" His voice was still softer than the chaos coming down around him, but Daichi would do anything to get Suga back to him.

"Suga, I need you to keep talking. I can't see you."

"Daichi, please help me. The tree fell and I'm stuck." Even with how far was still between them, Daichi could recognize the fear and pain in Suga's voice. Daichi could hear his tears.

"I'm coming Suga!" Daichi shouted back. _I'm coming.  
_

Daichi paused to listen and could hear Suga's soft sobs. They were not too far in front of him, just off to his left.

_I'm coming.  
_

"Suga. I'm almost there. I need you to keep talking to me."

"I'm. . .I'm scared, Daichi." Suga cried. "I'm really, really scared. The lightning hit the tree I was hiding under and the light was so bright I don't think I can see, but it's too dark for me to tell. And the tree fell and I'm stuck. I was mostly able to get out of the way, but my legs are stuck under the truck." Suga's telling of what happened was broken up by sobs.

"Suga, listen to me. I can almost see you." Daichi actually had no idea, but he needed Suga to keep calm. Daichi couldn't bare to hear him so scared, he was barely holding it together as it was. "I'm almost there, then I can get that tree off of you and we can go home."

"I should have listened to you. I should've let you convince me to stay in and at least binge tv. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Suga kept repeating his apology over and over again.

It broke his heart to hear Suga like this. Suga was supposed to be the happy and carefree one. The one who always ran ahead blindly, leaping before he looked, laughing all the while. Suga wasn't supposed to sound so afraid. His voice wasn't supposed to shake. Daichi wanted more than anything to stop Suga's blame, but he needed to listen to where his voice was leading him.

_I'm almost there. I've almost got you.  
_

" _Daichi_!" Suga sobbed.

Daichi turned and there he was. There Suga was, lying on his stomach, legs pinned beneath a large spruce, supporting his upper body on his elbows. He was covered in mud and his tears made tracks on his face.

The relief that Daichi felt had enough force to almost knock him over. _I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again if I can help it._

"Daichi. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I never should have pushed to do this." Suga rested his forehead on his arms and was speaking to the mud.

"It's not your fault. Okay? Now, let's get that tree off of you."

Suga gave no indication that he heard any of what Daichi just said.

"Suga?" Daichi crouched next to the boy in the mud and waited until he looked up. "I'm gonna stand over you and lift, I need you to try as hard as you can and just keep pulling yourself out, okay?"

Tears were still freely falling down Suga's face but he didn't look at scared as he did when Daichi first arrived. Suga nodded and Daichi got into place.

Daichi put a foot on either side of Suga's body and lowered himself until he could get a good grip of the under side of the tree. Once he was confident his wet hands wouldn't slip, he looked over his shoulder and made sure Suga was ready to pull.

"Ready? On the count of three. One. . .Two. . .Three." Daichi used every muscle he had and lifted.

It felt as if he was sinking in the mud rather than lifting the wood from off of Suga. But Daichi finally felt the tree give. It was barely a centimeter, but it was enough. There was just enough room for Suga to pull his legs out from underneath the tree.

As soon as he was free, Daichi let the tree fall back to the ground. He turned to Suga.

Suga was sitting just behind him, knees to his chest. There was a _very_ thick layer of mud over every inch of Suga but Daichi didn't care.

Daichi knelt in front of Suga and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? Can you walk."

Suga didn't speak, the smallest nod of his head was all he could give in way of reply. Daichi helped Suga stand by bracing him at the elbows. His legs shook and as soon as he was upright, he would have fallen if it weren't for Daichi's support.

Without letting go, Daichi got down on one knee and said, "Get on my back, I'll get us home."

Still without a word, Suga did as he was told, the tears still falling without restraint.

Daichi was able to find the road rather quickly. They were a few neighborhoods away from his house but he couldn't have cared less. Suga was safe in his arms once again, more or less unhurt.

They were on Daichi's street and he could see his house. The light in his room was still lit. He contemplated trying to sneak them back in through his window, and he might have if it were on the first floor and Suga wasn't hurt. He would just have to risk running into his mom.

They walked through the front door and Daichi took off both of their shoes, but that didn't stop the mud trail they left as they moved silently up the stairs.

Daichi walked them into the bathroom and sat Suga on the edge of the tub. He started the water and let it warm up. When it was the right temperature, Daichi turned back to Suga to assess his state.

His stare was blank and his eyes were dull, neither having the usual light. That was the first warning sign. When Daichi said his name, there was absolutely no reaction. Daichi let his eyes wander down, looking for any cuts on his arms or torso. Nothing. His legs were another story. There was dark bruising all around his calves and his left ankle was twisted.

"Suga?" There was still no reaction. It was then that Daichi remembered he might be temporary blinded from the lightning strike. "Suga, can you hear me?"

If Daichi wasn't sitting so close and looking for a reaction, he would have missed it, but Suga's eyes flicked to around where Daichi was sitting in front of him.

"Suga, I'm gonna take off your clothes then get you in the bath, okay? Then I'm gonna get some ice and bandages from downstairs. Your legs are bruised and you have a twisted ankle." Suga nodded and Daichi set to work.

Daichi focused on gently lifting Suga's sweater and shirt up over his head. He undid the button and ziper of his jeans. "Can you lean on me, please?"

Suga's movements were automatic, robotic.

Daichi new that look, he'd seen it plenty of times on Asahi's face. But seeing Suga with that expression was wrong, it looked wrong. Suga was supposed to be smiling from his eyes and trying -and failing- not to laugh. Suga was supposed to be loose and carefree. Seeing him rigid and scared was wrong.

Daichi needed his Suga back.

He slid Suga's jeans and boxers off his hips before guiding him back to the edge of the tub.

As soon as the muddy clothes were piled on the floor, Daichi guided Suga into the warm water.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you some ice." Daichi stood to leave and was turning to the door when Suga's hand reached for his. He missed the first time, his knuckles brushing Daichi's arm, but he was successful on his second try.

"Don't leave me." Suga sounded broken, his voice barely heard over the sound of the running water. "Don't leave me alone."

"Never." Daichi knelt next to the tub and laced his fingers with Suga's. He used his free hand to dip in the water and gently begin to wipe the mud from Suga's face. "I'd never leave you. You mean to much to me for me to leave you."

Slowly and carefully, Daichi washed all the mud from Suga. Never once did he think it weird or anything else as he washed his crush completely naked in his bath. That is, until he realized that he, too was covered in mud.

"Suga? Is it okay if I get in with you? I still need to get the mud off of me."

Suga's ears turned red but he nodded.

Daichi wasn't as dirty as Suga was but it was still a lot. He stripped down to his boxers and got in behind Suga.

Suga shifted and turned to face Daichi. "Can you tell me a story?" Suga's voice was a little stronger, but still shook. "A happy one. Something about you."

"Okay. One day when I was in second grade, I was in a bad mood. Like a really bad mood. Border line temper tantrum. I was the teachers favorite. For some reason I would always over hear her and the other teachers talking about me and how good of a student I was. It gave me a big head, so when I heard the teachers talking about this new kid and how great he was I wanted to throw a fit." Daichi quickly started scrubbing the mud off his arms and legs. "I was so mad that the teachers had a new favorite. During lunch, I was gonna go and give this new kid a piece of my mind. I walked out to the playground and saw him immediately. He was sitting alone on the swings. I remember that day so clearly. He was wearing a nice looking button up that was all wrinkled and his shoes were dragging in the sand. His hands were in his lap and he was looking at the ground in front of him. I remember loosing some of my motivation to yell at him. I walked over and when he looked up, I tripped. I always say that there was a stick under the sand that I tripped over, but I only say that to make me seem less pathetic. When he looked at me, every thought flew from my head and I think my heart skipped a beat. This boy, he was beautiful." Daichi was free of mud now. He reached forward and grabbed Suga's hand and Suga started playing mindlessly with his fingers. "He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and nothing has been able to compare since. I got up and sat on the swing next to him and I could see that he was crying. I forgot that I came out to be mad at him. I didn't introduce myself or anything. I didn't ask if he was okay, I just asked if it was anything I could help with. The boy was still crying, but he started laughing too. I thought he was crazy." Daichi paused. The bath water was cooling down and Daichi could feel the mud at the bottom of the tub. "Let's get out. I'll finish the story in my room. C'mon."

Daichi stood and helped Suga stand and get out. Suga was much steadier on his feet this time, as long as he didn't put any pressure on his twisted ankle. Daichi grabbed them both towels and the dried off. They moved across the hall and Daichi gave Suga a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt, before getting dressed himself.

Suga laid on the bed and got comfortable as Daichi changed and put the towels in the hamper.

Daichi didn't even think about it when he slid in bed next to Suga.

"What happened next?" Suga asked, flipping over to face Daichi. He started playing with his fingers again.

"So this kid was crying and laughing and I thought he lost his mind. Because how could someone be both sad and happy. They must be crazy. I just looked at him in shock. When he was able to talk again, he smiled. I fell in love with that smile." Daichi's voice got soft and tender. "He smiled and said that he didn't know anyone, except for the bully that said he looked like a girl. I still haven't said a word at this point. I was still stunned at how beautiful and weird this kid was. But something about the way he looked at me snapped me out of it. I told him, _well, you know me. And I don't think you look like a girl. You're much prettier._ Then he introduced himself and I just remember how he would only tell me his nickname. I asked why and he said that I was his friend and I wasn't allowed to use his full name. I fell in love that day. At first it was just I loved how confused he made me, he was so expressive and I didn't understand how he could do that. Then, I started loving how he didn't think about what he was doing, he just did them. Then as I got to know him, I loved how he wouldn't let anyone call him pretty except for me, and how he would punch anyone who made fun of his silver hair, or said his beauty mark made him look funny. I fell in love with all the little things he would do when it was just the two of us. By the time we got to high school, I was so worried that I looked like a love sick puppy the way I followed him around. I did anything he said. Then one night, it was about to rain, but he wanted to play hide and seek in the woods, and I couldn't say no. We were playing the last round before we agreed to go in and he hid too well. I couldn't find him, and I was too far away to hear him. I got so, _so scared_. I thought I'd die looking for him in the woods during a lightning storm. I eventually heard him and was able to follow the sound of your voice. When I finally found you, it was all I could do not to cry and break down. But you were pinned under a tree and you were so scared. I had to be the brave one for you. I got you out and we went home. And I told you, you would be okay. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but you would be okay."

When they got back, Daichi didn't turn on the lights, so it was hard to see Suga even though he was only centimeters away from him. But, he felt more than he saw Suga's reaction to the story. He was crying and laughing again.

Their fingers were entwined again and Daichi squeezed. Showing that he wasn't going anywhere and that he meant what he said.

Suga brought their hands up to his face and placed a light kiss on Daichi's knuckles. "Don't leave me."

"Never again."

"Good, cause I can't loose you either." Suga flipped over once again and scooched back, so his back and Daichi's front were flush together.

Daichi wrapped his arm over Suga's middle and pulled him as close as was possible. "I'll never leave you as long as you still want me."

"I've always wanted to stay next to you. I always will."

Daichi smiled, he had finally cought up.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so so so sorry I had to hurt my boys like that but I've had that idea in my head for a while and needed to get it out.
> 
> Aside for all the pain I just caused for everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Buy me tea!


End file.
